Air
by Zerojackson
Summary: While out Christmas Shopping, Kodaka realizes what Sena really means to him. My first Haganai fanfiction freewrite! KodakaxSena.


**Hey! So, well, this is new for me. I'm Zerojackson, and this is my first ever fanfiction for Haganai! I'm going to write Haganai, simply because the Japanese title is really long. So, first off, this is a Christmas One-Shot! And, this contains the pairing of KodakaxSena!**

**A couple of things to note:**

**This was a freewrite of mine. For me, freewrites are about writing a short story without pre planning out the plot, and going back through and checking for spelling errors at this point in time. It's a way of, for me anyway, getting better at my writing. So, this is un-beta'd.**

**As of this free-write I have yet to finish the series! I am currently on Season Two, Episode Three I do believe. So, if I get something wrong, then I am sorry. This does not take place within a particular time frame, although I do imagine it takes place after the episode where Kodaka and Kobato go to Sena's mansion (I cannot remember the episode number!) but, it's up to the viewer where it takes place.**

**This is not my best work. I'm honestly not overly happy with it, but this is a free-write, and I wrote it within the space of half an hour. Given time to construct a proper plot, I could do a lot better, I'm sure.**

**And, finally, when I do eventually finish the series, I am debating writing a KodakaxSena multi-chapter story taking a look at my version of the character of Sena. I really do like her character, she's probably my favourite. So, there is that possibility.**

**And the image is just taken from Google Images, so, yeah!**

**And, I have one, just one last thing to say. Merry Christmas, and I hope this story at least made you smile! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Kodaka liked Christmas.

He really, really liked it.

He liked the decorations, the wondrous meals, the gift giving, and the family time...

But he wouldn't be getting the last thing on that list, sadly.

He drummed his fingers along the wooden table as he sipped as his coffee, his gaze being drawn outside. The town was covered in a thin layer of snow, not that it stopped the cars as they roared past, nor the crowds of people moving around trying to get some last minute gift shopping done. He'd already done that, however. He moved his eyes downwards, catching a glimpse of the new video game that Kobato had been on about. He smiled softly.

Turning his gaze back upwards, he carefully examined the clock on the far wall. It was time for him to leave, it seemed.

With one hand, he gulped down the rest of his coffee, and with the other, scooped up his bags of shopping. Moving forward, he dropped the now drained cup into the bin, and slowly made his way out of the door, and into the cold winter.

He shivered despite the layers of clothing he was wearing, taking a moment to rub his gloved hands together in a futile grasp for warmth. When it didn't come, he continued onward, towards the bus stop.

As he dodged and weaved through the crowds, his thoughts drifted back to the last Christmas he had actually spent with his father.

It must've been, what, two years ago now? Wow. Still, while it was rather painful, his father was always passionate about his work. But not passionate about his kids...

Kodaka ruthlessly crushed this thought underfoot without a moments notice. He refused to think such things, his father was just dedicated, that was all. He still loved them.

But they hadn't received presents this year.

He would just need to wrap something up for Kobato and pretend it was from dad. That would have to do.

"Kodaka!"

The high-pitched effeminate voice echoed in Kodaka's ears as he swung around. He came face to face with none other than Sena, her bright blonde hair and blue eyes accented by the cool atmosphere. She really was pretty...

He snapped out of his thoughts, giving her a smile. "Hey there Sena." He greeted. "What brings you out here?"

A blush creeped up the blonde girls neck, and she returned Kodaka's smile with a sheepish one of her own. "I-I was shopping. Christmas shopping. For daddy."

"Ah. Any luck?"

She nodded. "Yes! I got him some new ties, which he'll love!"

"Well great!"

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, taking in the cool air. "So, where are you going now?" Sena asked, brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm heading to the bus station." He pointed backwards with his thumb. "Kobato is waiting for me to get home."

"Oooh, how is she!?" Sena squealed in delight. "She's so cute! It's been ages and ages since I've seen her! You should bring her around sometime!"

Kodaka's smile faltered ever so slightly. "Uh. yeah, maybe."

Sena's cute squeals of utterly bliss were cut off as she took in Kodaka's facial expression. He grimaced, cheeks once again tinting pink. "Th-that is, if you want to c-come over sometime."

"Oh, no! It's not that I don't want to come over, it's just-"

"She doesn't want to come over."

It was said without a hint of emotion, Sena's usually expressive blue eyes clouded over. "No, Sena, it's not like that-"

"It's fine Kodaka." She sighed. "I've just... I've got to go now. I'll see you later."

And, without another word, she brushed past him, rushing off. Kodaka let a deep sigh escape from his lungs, the wintery air turning it into a light mist.

Despite himself, he couldn't help but enjoy the quickly fading feeling of Sena's body pressed against his.

He quickly turned and fled.

* * *

He wasn't sure he liked Sena.

Well, not like _that_ anyway. I mean, she certainly was attractive. _Very_ attractive. But, she was dramatic, she was loud, she was rather self-centred. If he was being honest with himself, she was everything he didn't like in a girl.

Or, rather, didn't think he should like in a girl.

But there was something about her. She was different than all the others. Different than Yozora and Rika. They were all fairly open (He could read Yozora well enough, anyway. Rika proudly displayed _everything_).

But her? There was just something about her. She was hiding a lot of things. Locked deep away, she was... hurting? He didn't know. On the outside, she was snobbish, bright and a genius. But on the inside... lonely.

Yeah, that was the word. Lonely.

And Yozora certainly didn't help matters either.

Kodaka leant against the window of the bus, as it moved past the rows of houses, most lit up by some form of christmas lights.

Heh, look, one shaped like a-

Never mind.

But, back on topic, Kodaka frowned softly. He knew that Yozora didn't notice what she was doing to Sena. He couldn't blame her, really. They both argued and fought like an old married couple, constantly tearing chunks out of one another. But, Sena usually knew when to stop. Yozora, on the other hand...

But, again, he couldn't truly blame her. Sena was very, very good at putting on a front.

His thoughts were interrupted as someone sat down next to him. He turned to face them, only to have a box shoved under his nose.

"Sena? Wha-"

"Just take it." She muttered, not meeting his gaze.

He did so, taking his eyes of the blonde to examine the gift. The wrapping paper was snow white, with a neat little golden ribbon. The tag, however, was what got to him.

_Kobato, love from Sena!_

"Look, Sena, I'm sorry. Kobato does like you, she really does, it's just-"

"I come on too strong." She stated, turning and facing the dark blonde boy and sadly smiling. "It's cool, I understand. I always understand."

"Sena..."

"This is my stop." She stood up, wiping at her eyes. "I've got to go now. See you later, Kodaka."

She quickly made her exit, shoes slapping against the floor of the bus.

Kodaka bounced his foot up and down nervously, the thrum of the bus' engine signally it was getting ready to move again. From the opposite window, he could see her blonde hair blowing in the breeze, as she began to make her way up the path.

_Screw it._

He stood up, grabbing the shopping bag and scooping it up, before darting out.

"Sena, wait!"

The blonde paused as Kodaka burst out of the bus, narrowly avoiding being trapped in the doors. He panted slightly, before running over to her.

"Wait, I want to say something!"

She turned, her eyes filled with curiosity. And a hint of wariness. "Okay, but I've got to get home..."

"This'll only take a second." He reassured her.

There was a tense silence.

"_Well?" _She asked.

He took a deep breath. "Words are... difficult. So, just bear with me, all right?"

She nodded hesitantly.

Kodaka took one long moment to take in her soft skin, beautiful blue eyes. He smiled.

"Listen, I know you think everybody hates you." He placed his hand up to stop her from speaking. "And the truth is, nobody hates you, Sena. Kobato may act utterly afraid of you, but she adores the attention you give her, even if she doesn't show it. She beamed when you bought her that dress for the festival. And I know Yozora has been a bitch to you in the past, sometimes without warrant. And the way she does treat you is appalling, and it is bullying. But she doesn't know that, you never show it. I can't blame you, though. I wouldn't. But, out of all of that, the point I'm trying to make is: I like you, Sena. I think you're beautiful and smart and really, really special, even if you don't believe that inside. And if I need to be the one that makes you believe, then I'll do so without even thinking about it. I really like you, and I don't know why. But never, _ever_ feel like nobody likes you. Because, even if they don't, I swear on Kobato's life that I will."

While, he had to admit, the speech was deeply cheesy, he prayed that it instilled some form of hope inside her body. Maybe now she'd understand how well she was actually lik-

It was over in a space of a few moments, and yet felt like a lifetime. Her arms wrapped around his neck easily, her soft lips pressing against his rough, cold ones. It was sweet, and held such fondness. For a moment, they melded together as one. They were all that mattered, as once more the heavens opened up and small snowflakes began to fall from the sky.

Finally, they broke the kiss, but did not disentangle themselves from each other's embrace. It was warm and comforting.

However, in the end, Sena moved backwards, a red tint colouring her neck, ears and cheeks.

"M-merry Christmas Kodaka."

Without waiting for a reply, she turned and moved as fast as her legs would carry her up the path to her mansion.

She froze, however, when Kodaka called for her. Turning around, she was met by the softest smile and most caring eyes she had ever seen.

"Merry Christmas Sena."

And, with a true, and genuine smile, she turned and made her way to her mansion home, the warmth of his touch still present on her skin, and the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. But, what she felt the most, was the happy little butterflies that did flips at the thought of his warm, and caring, smile.


End file.
